


Bad Boy Biersack

by Frerard_Wero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, High School, bad boy andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerard_Wero/pseuds/Frerard_Wero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is dating the school's resident bad boy, Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Biersack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineluvr/gifts).



The hallway became silent as a slammed my locker door closed. I made my way down the hall which parted the Red Sea, ah it feels good to be king. No I'm no stupid jock that goes around bullying people like a jackass. I'm not a moron who thinks that they will be king of everything (or anything for that matter). I also have the knowledge that high school does end. With that knowledge I have come to the decision to make my years here my very best knowing it can only go downhill from where I am at.

The bell rings and everyone screams off trying their best to avoid me and not to obscure my path. I mentally to laugh, I don't actually go to classes, and yet I still manage to run this place. I slowly make my way down the halls. Any teacher I crossed paths with quickly looks away hoping not to have made eye contact with me and put me in a foul mood.

Yup, it feels good to be king!

Speaking of being king, I'm off to go get my queen, Mikey. Now some people thought I was going soft when I begun to date Mikey. Oh boy were they wrong, if anything, I had gotten tougher and more strict about people being around my babe.

When I first laid eyes on my Mikey it confused me as to how I never seen her before. But that was not at the forefront of my mind. I couldn't think past the beauty I was gifted with. I think pretty good looking man for my age (for any age really), but damn isnshe a sight for soe eyes. She'd looked so out of place in the sea of ugly, belligerent morons called my peers.

Ever since the first day I slowly but surely got her to noticed me. And he stay I would make my move, and sure enough brick by boring brick (see what I did there?) she began to let me in.

Now a year later we are this the schools 'it' couple, and no one even thinks to come near my love.

No unlike me, Mikey actually does go to school and does very well in it. I fully support her and encourage her to do well. Nothing for the best for my baby. But right now it is her free period. Which is coincidentally the last period before the school day ends.

She is getting her stuff from her locker, probably in a rush to meet me outside, so I decided to surprise her.

"Hey beautiful" I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around your waist and burying my nose into her fringe, hands gripping her hips.  
"Oh gawd! Dear Geesus! Andy, you should be more careful! I was scared shitless!" she squawked.

"Ohh I'm sorry babe, I'll make it up to you later at my place" I say winking at her, trailing my lips down her neck and sucking roughly at the collar bone, as though to mark my territory on this beautiful creature. 

"Ungh, not here babe" Mikey moaned not doing much too stop him in his attack on her reddening neck.

" then let's get going, sugar" I said, the sooner we get out of here the more time I would have to restless and relentlessly fuck my hot girlfriend. 

We hopped on my motorcycle and left the school. I know way to break the stereotype with a motorcycle, ehbadboy? Why thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that's chapter 1. I will update chapter 2 later because it's currently 11 11 where I am and I'm exhausted, got school tomorrow. Be sure to give this a kudos and comment telling me what I should or shouldn't do next time.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> _G


End file.
